carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus (meaning "spine lizard", from Latin spina and Greek sauros) is a genus of theropod dinosaur which lived in northern Africa in the mid-Cretaceous period, approximately 112 to 97 million years ago. The primary known species is S. aegyptiacus, discovered in Egypt, though a possible second species, S. maroccanus, was found in Morocco. Spinosaurus may be the largest carnivorous dinosaur known, surpassing Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus in length with modern estimates putting it at 12.6 to 15 meters (41 to 50 feet) in length and weighing 6.9 tons.(It is much smaller in Carnivores 2 ''at around 4-6 meters long, or 16 feet.) more recent and up to date estimates place the real Spinosaurus at around 6.9 tons. ☀https://qr.ae/TUv7I3 Being a spinosaurid dinosaur, the skull of ''Spinosaurus is long and narrow, similar to those of modern crocodilians, and lends credence to the idea that it may have been primarily a piscivore; there is also evidence that it lived both on land and in water. The animal's most distinctive feature, though, is the spine on its back, formed from extensions of the vertebrae, reaching as much as 1.65 meters (5.4 feet) in height, and likely covered with connective skin or possibly a fatty hump. The purpose of this spine is unknown, with theories including display or controlling the animal's body temperature. Spinosaurus appears as a dangerous pointable animal in Carnivores 2 and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, where in the former it's significantly smaller than the real-life animal. Biology Spinosaurus is a large semiaquatic carnivore, feeding on fish and smaller animals. Spinosaurus means "spiny lizard" due to the series of neural spines up to 6 feet (1.8 m) long protruding from its vertebrae. Despite being very large, it is incredibly agile; the FMM UV-32 species is also proportioned very differently from the earth species enabling faster speed. It maintains the speed and jumping ability of Velociraptor and combined with the stamina of Allosaurus, signaling that this animal is extremely powerful. FMM UV-32's Spinosaurus is noticeably different than Earth's. Namely, the smaller variant of the FMM UV-32 species is much smaller, rarely exceeding 90 feet in length, still large as far as the predators of the planet go. Meanwhile, Earth's Spinosaurus was a large theropod, exceeding 15 meters in length and 6.9 tons in weight ☀https://qr.ae/TUv7I3, longer than Tyrannosaurus. However, FMM UV-32's smaller variety of the dinosaur makes up for being smaller by being much more aggressive and dangerous. Earth's Spinosaurus was thought to have been 50 feet long and primarily carnivorous and piscivorous, wading in prehistoric swamps and snapping up any large aquatic prey that swam by. By contrast, the Spinosaurus of FMM UV-32 is a powerful, intelligent, and active hunter of large herbivorous dinosaurs. it dosent seem scared of humans. It wont flee if approached from a distance. Coloration Spinosaurus is one of the few animals known from FMM UV-32 to have varying skin colors between individuals, something that it shares in common with Dimetrodon. Different animals come in two colors: dark green with orange spots, to a pale color with very faint orange spots. Target Zone Spinosaurus have a health value of 12 and require many shots from most weapons to kill or sedate them, usually while charging at the hunter. Behavior Spinosaurus is relatively hard to hunt due to a few, well pointed aspects. Unlike a Ceratosaurus or a Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus will run away if it catches the hunter's scent, often towards water to swim as far away as possible. If it is very close to the hunter before smelling them, though, Spinosaurus is much more likely to give chase and attack. Similarities to Allosaurus and Velociraptor Many players have noted the similarity between the AI of the Spinosaurus and the Allosaurus, the only difference being that Spinosaurus will occasionally stop to sniff the air. In addition, the small Spinosaurus and Allosaurus are identical in size. These facts strongly suggest that the Spinosaurus was based on the Allosaurus when it was added.it should also be mentioned that the Spinosaurus is able to spawn on maps even if not selected to hunt,just like the Velociraptor in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. While the old Spinosaurus is visually the same size as the Allosaurus, its in game weight and length in Carnivores 2 are the exact same as the Velociraptor. Small Spinosaurus in-game description states the lengths are very similar, but it should weigh much more than it actually does. The in-game description also states: "Take the speed of a Velociraptor and combine it with the perseverance of Allosaurus, and you get the Spinosaurus. This is fixed in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Like Allosaurus, it is much smaller in Carnivores 2 than in real life. In a recent update for Android and IOS, the Spinosaurs size was updated to quite a larger size. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Like most animals in Carnivores 2, Spinosaurus re-appears Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. However, like the Dimetrodon, the animal's color was changed. There has been no specified reason why this was done.﻿ However, it is possible it has to do with transparency problems the original skin on the Spinosaurus had in 3DFX and D3D mode. In the Android version of Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, the Spinosaurus is seen with its original coloration from Carnivores 2. As of the September 11, 2015 iOS update, the Spinosaurus received an update to its size. According to the hunt menu, the Spinosaurus can now range from 41 to 74 feet long, and weigh up to 40 tonshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyDGOvmfQuQ. This makes it the largest carnivore on the planet, and the largest animal. While the update increased the size of Spinosaurus, no changes were made to its AI, anatomy or coloration. In a recent update it was reduced to it's normal size. In-game description Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs